1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to connector assembly and, particularly, to a connector assembly with card reader.
2. Description of the Related Art
A commonly used connector assembly includes a connector, a card reader and a housing. The connector and the card reader are undetachably fixed in the housing. However, the card reader is easily damaged by frequent card insertion, and the entire connector assembly must be replaced, thus the utility cost is increased.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.